Can you be mine?
by nessa3009
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are studying, Kurt forgets his phone and they both go to Kurt's room to find it, when Blaine finds something he wasn't expecting.


**I'd written this as a chapter fic, but I couldn't be bothered writing more chapters so I decided to jus turn it into a one-shot.**

Blaine waited at the door for Kurt, saying goodbye to the Warblers as they left.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said, a smile immediately spreading across his face as he saw Kurt walking towards him. He felt his insides doing somersaults as Kurt spoke about his concern for getting solos with new members, the concern apparent in his voice, but Kurt was smiling as he said it. "I mean I know having more Warblers would be great but I still haven't even had one solo yet and... why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked, his expression changing to a little worried rather than cheery.

Blaine snapped out of his daze, "I uh- I. Looking at you like what?" That's the best you can come up with? Idiot, he's going to know now. Its too obvious. Kurt cleared his throat "Um, nothing. Anyway, so you need help with algebra right? Do you want to do that now?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good! My book is in my room, so we can just go straight to my room if you want." Blaine said smiling, although he felt stupid for feeling happy that Kurt was going to be in his room even though he'd been there a thousand times before. This time he knew it felt different. "Sounds good to me!" Kurt said happily. They both walked to Blain's room talking about the new scarves Kurt had bought the previous weekend. Blaine found his key and as they entered Kurt's eyes widened. "What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Your uh, your room is incredibly neat. Thank god we didn't go to my room. I mean my side is okay, but Rhys has just ruined his side and its like, infecting my room." Kurt said with a giggle, putting his bag on the back of a chair and sitting on it. "So, algebra?"

"Sure." Blaine said, he really hated algebra, but sat down on the seat next to Kurt and pulled the chair so it was closer to Kurt, he saw Kurt's face flush a deep pink but decided to ignore it and smiled to himself.

Kurt began explaining tricks and techniques to figure out equations, Blaine listening intently, but was having trouble paying attention to what he was saying because Blaine was admiring Kurt, it was one of the few times he could stare at Kurt without there being suspicion. As they worked on equations Blaine and Kurt continued scooting closer to each other, both wanting to tell the other how they felt. As Blaine finally figured out the answer to a difficult equation, he laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand, "Thank you! Finally! I never thought I would've been able to figure that out, you're the best!" Blaine almost yelled, Kurt face now wide eyed, staring at their hands, a look of shock taken over his face. Blaine immediately let go of Kurt hand, thinking he may have pushed a boundary. Since Karofsky, Kurt was always a little on edge with people touching him, eventhough lately it hadn't been as bad, he'd actually completely stopped being that way around Blaine, but he thought maybe he'd caught him by surprise. "Uh, sorry. I, I just.." Blaine couldn't come up with anything to say, so he sat back in his chair, looking out the window.

Kurt smiled and looked at his hand, then up at Blaine. "Its okay, Blaine. You didn't do anything wrong. I just.. didn't expect you to get so excited over math." Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled. Blaine looked at Kurt, "Shut up, I canbe excited if I want Mr. I'm Great At Math." He grabbed his pen and started figuring out the next equation.

"Oh crap! My phone is in my room, Rachel is going to ring soon! You don't mind if I go get it, do you?" Kurt asked, looking at his watch.

"No, I don't mind. In fact, I'll come with you. I always need a break while doing math, I'll get a headache or, my eyes will pop out of my head or something." Blaine said, laughing a little as he got up out of his seat and followed Kurt out the door.

"Well that sounds like something that would happen to you." Kurt said with a laugh.

"That's why I said it, I mean it could totally happen, if I kept studying I think I might've died." Blaine said in a fake serious tone when Kurt was unlocking his door. "Is Rhys here?"

"Uh, no. He said something about studying in the library with Carl and Sam." Kurt said as he looked under his bed for his phone, mumbling about where it could be. Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, looking at his bedside table. "I thought you said your bedroom was messy, its not that bad, well not on your side." Blaine said as he wondered what was kept in the drawers. Curiosity quickly got the better of him, he opened the first drawer, Kurt now looking in the bathroom for his phone. "So what's in these drawers?" Blaine said after opening the first one, seeing a few dvds and an ipod. "I dunno, random things I guess, I-" Kurt gasped as Blaine opened the second drawer, running into the room, "NO DON'T LOOK IN-" Kurt froze, looking at Blaine, trying to see his reaction.

"Kurt, I- wow" Blaine managed to blurt out as he picked up what was in the drawer.

Kurt was frozen in the doorway of his bathroom. Blaine was staring at the object in his hands. A notebook. The front cover had been ripped off, the visible page showing hearts and quotes like "Kurt loves Blaine" and "Kurt & Blaine 3" scribbled all over the page from when he's bored in class. Kurt, still frozen, was trying to see Blaine's reaction, but his face remained blank, perhaps a little surprised. He flicked through the pages of the notebook, seeing more and more scribbles and drawings of them, all with little hearts.

"Uhh, I can explain that.." Kurt half mumbled, Blaine only being able to hear him because the room was dead silent.

"You can?"

"..No."

Blaine kept flicking through until the pages became blank, Kurt still standing in the doorway, scared to move any closer, scared he'd completely freaked out Blaine. Watching Blaine look through the notebook felt as though it was dragging on forever, he had no idea how Blaine would react, his heart beating faster and faster with every page he saw Blaine turn. He watched as Blaine got up from Kurt's bed, looking at a couple of other notebooks with a scribble here and there on the cover. He held the first notebook in his hand, still looking at it as he walked over to Kurt. He stood about a metre away, his mouth gaping open, trying to think of something to say to Kurt. "Come with me." Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him out of the door, still clutching the notebook. Kurt was speechless. He had no idea what was happening and he was scared, his cheeks flushed a deep red, they had been for a long time now.

Walking down the corridors, Kurt felt like everyone staring at them, knowing that Blaine had just found out that Kurt was completely infatuated with Blaine. He saw Rhys walking down the hall with Carl and Sam, Rhys was about to say something but Blaine yelled as they walked past "Not now Rhys!" and they began running around the corner and the rest of the way to Blaine's room.

As they entered Blaine's room, Blaine let go of Kurts hand, and shutting the door behind them. "Sit." Blaine said as he opened his wardrobe. Kurt obeyed and sat down, wide eyed, trying to figure out the situation. He watched Blaine shuffle through his wardrobe and he pulled out a box, and came and sat down next to Kurt on the edge of his bed. He passed Kurt's book to him, and opened the box, and pulled out a small black book. He looked at Kurt, "So, you love me?" he asked, looking directly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt nodded, not being able to voice any of his thoughts as he knew all he could voice was a squeak.

Blaine opened the front page of his book, and Kurt's eyes were drawn to it. There was a small drawing of two boys holding hands, above them the words "Blaine & Kurt, someday." with multiple hearts around them, one big heart between them, showing that they were in love. Blaine smiled as Kurt looked back up at him,

"I love you too."

Kurt smiled. They sat in silence for about 30 seconds, just looking at each other smiling.

He loves me. He loves me back, he actually loves me. Oh god am I dreaming again? Look at his amazing face, his smile, everything. I hope this means I can call him mine. Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine slowly leaned in, he could feel Kurt's breath on him, Kurt's eyes still wide open, but slowly they were shutting, as were Blaine's. Their lips were centimetres apart when Kurt's phone began buzzing in his pocket. He had found it seconds before Blaine had found the notebook and now hated himself because he had found it. He let out a sigh and stood up so he could get his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he said in an unimpressed voice. Blaine could hear a girl on the other end of the phone, yapping away hurriedly to Kurt, obviously she had some kind of news. "Yeah, uh huh... Yes Rachel, you actually did interrupt something.. Hang on." He held his hand to the speaking end of the phone. "Blaine, can I take this call in the bathroom, I mean I'll only be a few minutes, but can I?" his face scrunched up a little, his eyes apologetic.

"Sure, go ahead." he said as Kurt scurried off to the bathroom. He could still hear Kurt, but he didn't know if Kurt realised he could. Blaine's smile widened even more than before as he grabbed the notebook of Kurt's and began looking through it again.

"Yes, Rachel. Yeah, he found that.. No, not that... Yes. Shhh! Its not like that... But you being you, even miles away, stuffed up the moment... No, its okay, you didn't know.." Blaine laughed to himself, Kurt had told him about Rachel and it seemed like the kind of thing that she would interrupt. He got to the end of the notebook again, and started over looking through, he loved the little drawings everywhere.

He could still hear Kurt talking on the phone to Rachel, they were discussing someone called Quinn. He tuned out a little because he didn't know who they were talking about and sat back down at the table where he'd left his algebra book; although he was still too distracted to do any kind of work.

After Kurt's phone call [finally] ended, Kurt came back into the room and saw Blaine sitting back at the desk with the notebook on top of the algebra book, Kurt could feel his cheeks burn, he was still embarrassed, regardless of the reaction Blaine had. He sat down next to Blaine, "So, where were we?" he said in hopes of getting that kiss, he slid his chair a little closer.

"Uhhh, question 17." Blaine said as he put the notebook in his lap and looked at the algebra book.

"What?" Kurts eyes widened a little

Blaine shrugged, "The moment's gone, Kurt. Don't worry there'll be another one."

Kurt pursed his lips, silently cursing Rachel and her interrupting. "Alright."

They continued to do algebra for another 10 minutes, though they both had a hard time concentrating, Blaine was actually waiting for Kurt to crack and ask what was going on, since he would usually question everything if he was confused, but he didn't. Until-

"Okay seriously Blaine what's going on." Kurt said very seriously

"What, we're doing algebra, I thought you knew that, I mean you're the one teaching me, we might be in trouble here..." Blaine said with a sarcastic little smile on his face.

"You know I'm not talking about that Blaine. 20 minutes ago you told me you love me. And well, you stumbled upon the fact that I love you too, and then Rachel kind of ruined everything.. but now you're acting like nothing happened, I mean should I pretend I don't feel anything foryou and continue as normal or should I yell from the rooftops how utterly head over heels I am for you or somewhere inbetween because I don't know what to do" Blaine could tell Kurt was starting to babble and smiled "Seriously Blaine, you tell me one thing then you act like it never happened and I'm so-" Blaine moved closer to Kurt suddenly, his lips pressing hard on to Kurt's, immediately making him stop talking, mostly out of shock. After a few seconds Kurt deepened the kiss, the initial shock waring off, with Blaine's hand cupping around Kurt's neck, both of them smiling into the kiss before breaking it and sitting back in their seats properly.

Blaine looked at the table, a small smile apparent on his face, Kurt sat still, eyes never leaving Blaine. After a little while of silence, Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Um, I just wanted to ask, officially of course, if you would, um," Blaine gulped, "Be mine?"

Kurt smiled wider than he had in a long time, having to contain his smile because he didn't want to seem too over-excited, "Of course I will, as long as you be mine too." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I'd love that." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand and looking back at the table, realising he still needed to study algebra.


End file.
